


Amor

by Patitacv



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Female Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: Ella esperaba ser amada  y correspondida , que  su corazón sintiera el palpitar de  un buen amor
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño drabble   
> Espero y les guste  
> Gracias

Fem loki x thor 

Ella quería un sentimiento que no le era permitido, un latido que no debía ser correspondido y una duda clara con la respuesta dada 

Su amor era más, su corazón lo supo cuando aquellos dedos lo rozaron por primera vez ,su gélido corazón estaba enamorado, de un ser brillante como el pequeño rayo de luz que dio el sol por primera vez 

Aquel correspondió y su corazón saltó, sus labios fueron tocados y una lágrima brotó, sus manos se fueron entrelazado y su pecho palpito,su rostro fue admirado y una pequeña risa se escuchó, su cuerpo fue amado y ella soño

Su amor duro por mucho, no importaba nada más, ni los murmullos de los pasillos, ni las voces celosas por su amor, ella lo amo y fue amada... hasta que su corazón cansado latio por última vez 

No era la historia de amor más grande del mundo, pero si era la historia de amor que ambos esperaban y la que sus hijos contarán


End file.
